Easy There October
by Hello Kit
Summary: Easy Company finally gets some downtime, but doesn't expect to run into a company of Women  October Company is definitely something else.   Some Liebgott romance forming  please R&R!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer – I don't own Band of Brothers or the rights to any of these characters…hence why this is fan fiction. I haven't written FanFic in quite some time, so bear with my silly imagination – and please R&R positive thoughts. Would love suggestions for other characters and what you think!**

**Also, note yes, some of the events are out of order of the series and I put characters in who shouldn't really be there. And yes, I am aware that some of the women's personalities in this fiction aren't very era-accurate, but I'm making them a rare breed. Otherwise I am trying to keep it accurate to the 40's, but hey, whose perfect?**

**I assure you, chapter 1 will specify more main characters, this is just an intro really.**

**And Yada Yada Yada don't sue.**

* * *

**Easy There October**

* * *

"It's gonna be good times, Web..." Joesph began speaking to an eating Webster. "When we get home I mean... First thing I'm gonna do is get my job back at the cab company in Frisco. Make a killing of all those fucking sailors coming home, you know? Then I'm gonna find me a nice Jewish girl, with great big soft titties and a smile to die for." He grinned. "Marry her. Then I'm gonna buy a house... A big house, with lots of bedrooms for all the little Liebgotts we're gonna be making."

"That's…uh, real nice Joe." Webster replied not really interested in Liebgott's future plans.

It was a bright and fairly warm day out as Easy Company moved forward towards Bavaria. They sang as they traveled to keep spirits up amongst the group. The men were worn from long weeks of ongoing battle and struggle to keep fed and walking. Now that the weather was nice and they were on the move to a new location via transports, each man was in a much clearer better mood.

Not far away another caravan was approaching in the same direction as well, carrying a very different type of soldiers.

"Fuck…are those…" George Luz began seeing the transports on a road parallel to their own.

"…Women…" the short Frank Perconte finished gawking with a toothbrush still in his mouth.

"I didn't even think they let women fight."

"They don't." Ronald Spiers informed them with his usual stone look, "They've got to be the special opps. I've heard of 'em."

"Special opps?" Don Malarky was confused, but interested.

"Means they do shit no one else is doing?" Frank figured.

"What? Like ironing uniforms for the Krauts?" Skip Muck remarked. "No one else is willing to do that!"

"Sort of." Speirs started to explain Frank's question, ignoring Skip. "They could have been spies, but they're in the same gear we are…so I'm not sure."

The ladies had by that point noticed the men riding not too far away from their own transport and a few flashed smiles, while others showed no change in expression at all. "G'day ladies." Carwood Libton was polite and waved a hand.

"Gentlemen." A woman riding high on the front of the open truck nodded.

"Any of yous gals looking for a good time?" Guarnere called out with a laugh.

"We're always looking for a good time, solider!" Called out a smaller female riding high on the bars of the truck towards the back. With that the woman's truck passed on and they got the same response from other men noticing now that females were near by. It wasn't long before the caravan reached the run down, but still fully functioning city right outside of Haguenau.

The town quickly engulfed them, although it was mainly populated with American soldiers resting and eating, being that this was the first spot in a good while that had showers and meals for the men, there was a great amount of excitement in the air.

"Easy! Report to the town square! There will be a briefing!" Winters had Nixon call out as the men piled out of the trucks. The town square was marked by a large statue that was no longer distinguishable of what or who it had been, but its base made for a great stage while the men found themselves some chairs or objects to make into chairs.

"I hope you have some good news for us, Major!" Luz called out when the gist of the men had taken their seats. A fellow company was seated to their right speaking amongst themselves as Easy did. Major Richard Dick Winters stepped onto the wide base of the old statue in the middle of the town and stood near another duo of commanding officers. "Food, showers…going home…something along those lines."

"We'll see, Luz." Winters smiled, and looked up at the approaching company of women.

There had to be nine of them including their commanding officer, wearing the same dirty, beat up uniforms the men did, but smaller. Many of the women still had their helmets on, making them undistinguishable from the men. When they were seated, it was clear that their posture was very laid back and masculine and quite un-lady like, although their Major addressed them as such,

"Ladies – appropriate now!" The female Major walked up and took a place standing next to Winters. Her helmet was off exposing a tightly wound bun of her light brown hair that was becoming loose from travel. She was a tough-looking woman whose personality didn't seem to tolerate foolishness. However, she did seem to leak a bit of a sense of humor, even though she called out with a straight face, "Even if that means holding HornDog down." This got a lot of men's attention…a woman with the nickname of HornDog. "

The women laughed, "You're just being prejudice!" said a female solider, tiny under her helmet.

"That's not prejudice – that's honesty!" a female cracked.

"Hard not to be, Jew." A woman with black dirty braided hair shot at the one responding to HornDog.

"Soldiers!" the Major, whose name was Becker, but known as Mama to her women, yelled and every one of the women went silent. "Briefing!"

At this a General official walked forward to address the three gathered companies "Ladies of October Company! Good work on your advancement. The capture of their base was not an objective, but was a great gain for our troops."

"No problem," A female solider called out. "It was on our way."

"If ya need us to do anything else." The woman whose black hair shown in the sun, also known as Loyola, got cocky. "You know, finish the war, kill Hitler…whatever, you let us know, General."

"It's a female version of Luz!" snickered Guarnere. Luz leaned over to give him a look of 'watch-your-mouth.' "Just sayin'!" Guarnere threw up his hands.

"Yes, private, we will." The General smirked in amusement. "Your reward will be down time here for two days until further orders are delivered." The women cheered as he then turned to face Easy, "Easy Company! Well done in Bastone, you are rewarded this down time as well, until further orders are delivered.

"Showers and meals are available for every soldier, but women shower first, understood?"

"I'm sure they smell worse than us," remarked a lanky female solider, known as Private Plain Jane, to the woman seated next to her. Both chuckled a bit as the General finished his speech to the third company present and dismissed everyone to their Majors after reminding them to keep fighting hard and to get this war over.

* * *

Breaking apart into their separate companies, Major Becker look the women towards the showers and spoke as she walked, "Best behavior, ladies." She reminded all of them, "I know its been a while since we've been around men, but remember, they're looking down on you and they think you're weak and should not be here." She cleared her throat, "Do not give them any reason to doubt you, ladies. Show them we're just as tough and qualified as they are."

"And can drink just as much as they can!" Called out Lace the dirty blond also dubbed Horndog as she removed her helmet and began to take out her braids.

"There's going to be booze?" Grace, better know as Capricorn perked up.

"There's going to be booze." Lace turned to wink at Capricorn over her shoulder.

* * *

"So Major," Guarnere spoke up, "Since when they be letting broads fight the war? They running low on men or something?"

"No, Guarnere," Winters addressed him and the rest of Easy Company as the other two companies left earshot, "October Company was deployed to France to do special opps missions, but as I have been told, they are currently on the front line being that they are proving to be doing a far better job than most companies." Winters informed the men, "Least losses, best tactics, there could be something to learn here."

"That we should go home and let them fight the war?" Toye made the company laugh.

"Regardless," Winters felt it was necessary to remind the men, "They are still women, show them respect."

"Unless they backstab you," Nixon muttered.

Winters paused, having heard him, looked back at the Nixon he knew was currently very bitter from a letter of divorce ruining his mood. Still Winters added, "Make your mothers proud, men."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed – I really appreciate hearing/seeing if anyone reads my story – so keep it up and so will I:D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Horn Dog  
**

* * *

The women of October Company (or O Company, but being formed in October of 1943, they found it a good nickname) showered in fairly clean water for the first time in a week and a half. Janine, better known as Cop for often being the leader of the company, was the first out and dressed, but held back for Lace.

"I couldn't be the first one to the food," she said as Lace towel dried her hair. "I don't want to be the one to pick a spot to sit and be stared at. Its like secondary school all over again."

"For being so tough, who woulda known." Lace laughed at her close friend.

"Known what?" Janine's face hardened.

"That boys scare you!"

"I am NOT afraid of boys!" Lace could tell she had offended her this time.

"Prove it!"

"I have nicked off far more Krauts than you ever have – and you're telling me I'm_afraid_ of boys?"

"I don't mean boys with guns in their _hands_," Lace rolled her eyes. "I mean boys with guns in their _pants_." With that she made a gesture of holding a penis at her crotch, which made

"You really are a Horn Dog," Janine was still offended. "And I'm not _afraid_ of either, thank you!"

"Pfffh," Lace blew air out of the side of her mouth causing her dirty blond hair to fly up as she shifted her weight to one hip and crossed her arms. "We haven't been around a company of men in three weeks and even back at that last post, you played sick to get a better bed and stayed in for the day we had there."

"I was resting!"

"Bullsh-" Lace cut herself off. "Hey now…" she now leaned over to get a better view at what she had just glanced at over Janine's shoulder. Janine turned her head, her auburn locks shedding water as she did, to the couple no more than 20 feet away.

"Who is _that_?"

"I think it's the other Major." Lace recalled the redhead lieutenant who had been up addressing the companies with their own.

"And I think that Mama Becker is _blushing_." Janine's voice got girlie and sing-a-long-ish. At this, Lace and Janine ducked down behind a crumbled mess of what may have been the side of a building, to get a better glance.

"Whats going on-?" Plain Jane asked from behind.

"Shh!" Lace snapped, "Becker is flirting with a Major!"  
"She's just_talking_ to him!" at a low whisper Janine pointed out the obvious. "There really is no flirting…wait…they're laughing…all right, maybe some flirting."

"One minute you're a tough soldier, the next a giggling school girl." Loyola observed the scene of the three girls. "This may be why women aren't recruited to fight."

"You're right. The giggling would be a give away when you're trying to be stealthy," Lace laughed turning her interest away from the Majors and began to walk towards where they had been told food would be served.

* * *

George Luz leaned back and lit a cigarette in his mouth. The food had been decent, a feast in comparison to what they had been fed out in Bastogne. Guys stuffed themselves since for the first time in a good while they were offered refills. The warm food made everyone happy and spread a good mood.

"So, do you think those girls are…" a young replacement proposed to the guys, "Well, you know…"

"No," Luz look down at the kid, "We don't know."  
"Dykes." He chuckled, "Or you think they're available?"

"How old are you?" Luz asked, but before the kid could answer continued, "Just focus on the gun in your hand and wait till you get home." He shook his head at the immaturity of this young soldier. They were all well deprived, but that didn't mean jump the first thing that walked by. George knew what he had had once before back at home was no longer there, but he didn't let himself focus on that. His currently goal was just to win this damn war and get home.

"Just sayin'." The soldier shrugged.

"Why don't you just ask them yourself?" snapped Wild Bill Guarene who gestured to the woman soldier who had just entered the area.

It wasn't a very formal cafeteria, but some company had set up three rows of tables with random chairs that could be found and put together a buffet-style arrangement of food. It wasn't much, located in what could have been an outdoor café at one point. There was a roof above their heads, but the ground was dirt and the only wall was the side of a building, the archway over them had openings that were more like holes made for windows so the center square of the town could be seen. It definitely did not look anything like it had long before, which may have had it a nice place for coffee.

Wearing her pants tucked into her boots from earlier, but a tank top displaying her dog tags with it, the soldier entered the scene going directly to the food and being followed by three other women. This was a larger, and definitely a tough woman the men who meet as Loyola who was the first to claim the empty table next to the one most of Easy sat at. She began to eat not even taking notice to the men nearby.

As women gradually entered and sat with their food, Luz was the first to speak to Loyola, "So why is it, that you ladies, rather than become nurses or factory workers back at home chose to come all the way out here and fight like us?"

It was Janine who beat Loyola to the answer and she was witty, "To meet charming men, such as yourself." She grinned at him. "Isn't that why you joined?"

"Oh no," Luz was quick with her. "I enlisted for the free trip to Europe."

"And you really get what you pay for, don't you?"

"Well after we jumped out of a perfectly good plane, I knew I had gotten ripped off." Luz couldn't help but grin as well, he liked the spark this girl had.

"So is there a 'nice Jewish girl' amongst you all?" Liebgott was a bit mad with how Webster brought that up, but couldn't help but have interest. Joseph had been eyeing the women as they entered with their wet hair either up or dripping down their backs. They really weren't anything special in his opinion and war was no place for a woman, especially as the role of a soldier. This was mainly because Joe viewed women as delicate beings in skirts and heals spending too much time on their make-up, nothing like the dirty men who risk their lives and see men's heads blown clear off in combat. This was no place for a woman.

However he still leaned forward to hear the answer Webster posed, who had looked back over his shoulder and grinned to Joseph.

"Great, we need the Jews breeding…" Guarene teased Liebgott. Having had prior fights on the issue, both were on good terms with the other.

"A Jew?" Loyola paused as she swallowed, and then nodded her head pointing to Lace, "Yeah. Horn Dog."

"Why does she have THAT nickname?" Guarnere butted in wanting to know.

"Well…"

Having heard her name, Lace wandered over just in time to butt in, "Let me tell it, let me tell it," she pushed her comrades aside and assured the men, "Its' not as bad as it sounds." Lighting her cigarette she hopped up onto the table top and sat leaning forward, "So." She cleared her throat. "While we were in France, somewhat still in training."

"This was a few weeks after we formed." Janine added sitting at the table, leaning into the conversation, which quickly gathered a good amount of interest from the other men and women around them.

"Right," Lace nodded. "And well, obviously the odds were in our favor and there was a lot to look at because the men, didn't initially know we were women, and wore shorts and ran a lot…" she trailed off for a moment with a silly grin on her face.

"And one day we were in role call," Janine pushed her to continue.

"Yes, in role call we had to be lined up straight – you all know," she nodded to the men, "Well, the men were running about, sweating, and being men, and I couldn't help but look.

"And she just had to look-"

"And I was the only one who got _caught _looking," Lace corrected her. "And our Major got right in my face, '_PRIVATE! ARE YOU LOOKING AT THOSE MEN?!'_"

"First I said, 'no ma'am' because I'm scared – I had never been called out up till then." Lace continued, "But she yelled again, '_ARE YOUR EYES ON THOSE MEN?'._" There were many eyes on her as she yelled out the dialogue that had taken place, "_'YES MA'AM!'."_

_"Why are your eyes on those men?"_ Janine yelled pretending to be Major Becker and played along with Lace who was standing at full attention to illustrate the scene.

_"I don't know, MA'AM!"_

_"Private, I asked you, 'why are your eyes on those men?'." _

"And by this point, she is in my face and spitting on me." Lace described, "So, I say the first thing I can think of, _'Because I am horny, MA'AM_!'." The room of women and men burst into loud laughter at the conclusion of the story.

"She didn't know what to say." Laughed Loyola, "Just speechless,"

"And we're all looking at her in awe that she just said that." Another soldier added.

"So after a minute, she says to me, '_Well, aren't you just a horn dog, Private'_." Finished up Lace, "And it stuck." There was still a hum of laughter amongst those who had gathered to listen to the story, drawn in by all of the yelling and acting.

"Well you didn't just get away with it," Janine pointed out.

"Oh no," Lace agreed, "I had to run 4 miles after that and clean guns, but the smile she cracked after saying that to me, was well worth it."

"That was what probably got her to break," Plain Jane said, "After that she wasn't so uptight, strict…and well, mean."

"My sense of humor rubbed off on her." Lace boasted with a drag of her cigarette.

"And being out there," Janine nodded her head to refer to the front line, "We've all gotten comfortable with each other enough to well…"

"Make you men look prude!" laughed Lace.

"We'll see about that!" Guarene shook his finger at her as he laughed.

"You are just a different breed of woman," was all Shifty Powers could say as he got up with a chuckle shaking his head and smiling.

* * *

R&R:D 


End file.
